joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Zarvok Federations: Warmarch
Zarvok Federations: Warmarch is a Third Person Shooter/Real Time Strategy game, inspired by various video game titles/franchises which led to it's creation. The game features a single player campaign on their Windows 10 platforms, as well as a multiplayer platform. Although the game is non-canon in the lore, the game does indeed feature canon events within the Zarvok Federations continuity. Game Rating (This isn't official ESRB rating, this is just a prediction of how the game might be rated) T = Teen (13+) Fantasy Violence Language War References Game Mechanics Resources Credits/Rings: The main resource needed to train new units, construct structures, and purchasing upgrades for your Commander. A low credits/rings output will cause you to construct your army at a slow, ineffective pace. Gained from building credit production facilities appropriate to the faction. Power: This resource is needed to power most of your structures and base defenses. A low energy output would cause your structures to power down, which results in disabled defenses and longer build queues. Gained from building power stations appropriate to the faction. Chaos Energy: This resource is needed to research new upgrades for your existing army and commander, as well as needed to construct powerful units for your army. Gained from capturing special "tactical points" throughout the map - each tactical point grants +10 Chaos Energy per minute. Chaos Emeralds: A skirmish/multiplayer exclusive resource item, this resource is needed in order for you to use faction specials appropriate to the faction your playing as. Gained from having a unit collect them throughout the map (if faction specials are active in the game that is). Unit Statistics Health Points (HP): Each unit within the game, both Infantry and Vehicle alike, has their own Health Point Limit. A Unit's HP decreases when it receives damage, and will increase either overtime at a slow pace, or will otherwise increase at a fast rate when under the influence of a healer unit. When a unit's HP reaches 0, then the Unit dies and can no longer be used Shield Points (SP): Some of the units within the game have access to a form of Shield, which allows said unit to avoid damage to their HP as their SP tanks the damage. A unit's SP decreases as it receives damage, and will increase overtime at a moderate pace when not participating in combat. When a unit's SP reaches 0, then the Shield will collapse, and then the unit's health will start to take damage until the Unit is out of combat, and then their SP can increase once more. Some weapons are able to ignore the Shield, and will be able to damage the unit's health instead of their shield. Morale Points (MP): Each infantry and commander unit within the game has their own meter of Morale, which influences the unit in combat. An infantry's MP will decrease when the unit starts to receive a lot of damage from a stronger unit or by an overwhelming number of units. An infantry's MP will increase over time as they are taken out of combat for a , or when under the direct support of other units. When an infantry's MP reaches 0, the Unit's damage resistance and DP output are decreased dramatically, and are more likely to get killed off by a hostile enemy. Heads Up Display Third Person Mode TBA Real Time Strategy Mode TBA Controls (Default) Third Person Mode WASD keys: Move Character Mouse-1: Fire Weapon Mouse-2: Aim Weapon 1 - 5 keys: Use Abilities Real Time Strategy Mode TBA Game Plot TBA Game Menu Campaign/Tutorial Selecting the campaign will allow you to choose from four different campaigns, all of which are only playable by the Zarvok Federations in the different time periods and commanders the campaigns reside in. Similarly, there is a tutorial mission that teaches you how to play the game. Skirmish/Multiplayer Selecting skirmish/multiplayer will allow you to play in custom matches locally with A.I, or otherwise online with other players. All of the playable factions are usable in this game mode. Commander Customization Selecting commander customization will allow you to customize your own commander for use in skirmish and multiplayer. You are able to customize a commander for each of the playable factions, with the customizable options including: Appearance, Weapons/Abilities (and their associated upgrades), and Special Unit - Though usually you need to unlock these features by obtaining experience as you play more matches online or progress through the campaign. Options Selecting options will allow you to change the settings of the game, such as (but not limited to) it's default controls, volume, subtitles, colorblind mode, and quality. Exit Game Selecting Exit Game will just exit you from the game... nothing too special. Faction Specifications This section will specify all the units, structures, commanders, and specials that reside in the various factions within the campaign and playable skirmish factions. Zarvok Federations Infantry Primary Infantrymen Zarvokian Primary Infantrymen are the backbone of the Zarvokian military, armed with a variety of advanced rifles and submachine guns, usually armed with C-T59 Plasma Rifles by default and some grenades. They are quite effective against other infantry. Basic Stats Squad Capacity: 8 Army Cap: 2 HP: 400/400 per squad member, 3200/3200 maximum SP: 200/200 per squad member, 1600/1600 maximum MP: 1000/1000 Cost: 300 credits Abilities SO-V3 Smoke Grenade: When used, squadron throws a couple of SO-V3 Smoke Grenades that conceals view from the enemy in a small radius. Friendlies in the radius are hidden from view for a few seconds. Has a twenty second cool-down period upon a single use - applies to LO-T1 Plasma Grenades as well. LO-T1 Plasma Grenade: When used, squadron throws a couple of LO-T1 Plasma Grenades that will damage a hostile infantry squad by 600 points, so long as they are within the small area of effect radius. Has a twenty second cool-down period upon a single use - applies to SO-V3 Smoke Grenades as well. Upgrades Reinforcements: Increases squad capacity to 10. Costs 10 Chaos Energy Heavy Shields: Increases SP points by 200 per squad member. Costs 20 Chaos Energy RI-CU7 Automatons: Gives the squad two RI-CU7 Primary Infantry Automatons - Increases squad capacity to 12, increases max HP points by 1000 and SP points by 800. Costs 40 Chaos Energy Quotes When produced: "Infantrymen squadron mobilized, sir!" When selected: "Squadron here!" "We're here, sir!" "Yes, sir?" When ordered to move: "We're on the move, sir!" "Going to the move marker!" When ordered to attack: "Got it, we're engaging now sir!" "Engaging hostiles now, sir!" When under fire and selected: "What is it sir!?" "We're under fire!" When morale breaks: "We're getting shot up over here!" "We need to get out of here, sir!" When ordered to take a Tactical Point: "Roger, capturing the point!" Random quotes (quotes that are said out of random): TBA Demolition Trooper Zarvokian Demolition Troopers are foot soldiers that are specialized for combat against enemy vehicles, while being armed with Sermabin EMP Launchers and BZA-97 Napalm Rocket Launchers by default, the former doing more damage and has a chance to disable vehicles but not as accurate, while the latter does less damage but more accurate. They are effective against enemy vehicles and buildings - excluding Aerostats. Basic Stats Squad Capacity: 4 Army Cap: 2 HP: 400/400 per squad member, 1600/1600 maximum SP: 200/200 per squad member, 800/800 maximum MP: 900/900 Cost: 400 credits Abilities Switch Launchers: Switches current rocket launcher to the other (example: Switch Sermabin EMP Launcher to BZA-97 Napalm Rocket Launchers). Has a thirty second cool-down period upon a single use. Focus Fire: Only usable when the Multi-Launchers upgrade is bought. All squads focus their launcher on a single target that will do 3000 - 5000 points of damage to the selected enemy vehicle. Has a forty second cool-down period upon a single use. LO-T2 Antimatter Grenade: When used, squad throws a couple of LO-T2 Antimatter Grenades that will damage a hostile vehicle by 1000 points, so long as they are within the small area of effect radius. Has a thirty second cool-down period upon a single use. Upgrades Heavy Armor: Increases HP points by 400 for each squad member. Costs 25 Chaos Energy Enhanced Rockets: Increases damage output done by rockets onto vehicles. Costs 50 Chaos Energy Multi-Launchers: Allows squad to use both launchers at once - replaces the Switch Launchers ability with the Focus Fire ability. Costs 100 Chaos Energy Quotes When produced: "Demolition Troopers deployed" When selected: "Troopers ready" "Rockets right here" "Sir?" When ordered to move: "We're going now" "What, over there?" When ordered to attack: "Rockets Away!" "Take down that vehicle!" When under fire and selected: "They withstood a salvo!" "They're firing back at us!" When morale breaks: "They're getting the upper hand!" "Get us out of here!" When ordered to take a Tactical Point: "We'll capture it for the Federations" Random quotes (quotes that are said out of random): TBA Combat Support Medic Basic Stats Abilities Upgrades Quotes Anti-Infantry Pyromaniac Supportive Defense Unit Armored Juggernaut Suit Land Vehicles Cetraix Mobile Atom Construction Vehicle (Builder Unit) AM5 Light Reconnaissance Vehicle DX1-4 Armored Personnel Carrier RYD-43 Light Mech Ballistic-G69 Medium Tank MX46 Mobile Anti-Air TU3D Medium Artillery Seravix Assault Mech U7-R95 Heavy Tank Aircraft Castro-F54 Reconnaissance Drone Holomane Transport T7-N4 VTOL CFT59 Interceptor Roosevelt-I46 Stealth Drone Genesis Transport A74-UT Paratrooper/Support Plane Fermodix Gunship Aerostats Quartz-67 Corvette Regiment G26 Frigate Masotrevo-92 Cruiser Reaper X3Y Battleship Structures Commanders Adex Zarvok Burns The faction leader of the Zarvok Federations and the head of the Zarvokian council, Adex Zarvok Burns deploys himself out onto the battlefield, bringing along his Zarvok A1 Drone Platform with it's drones, along with his personal modified C-T34 Plasma Shotgun and Bemavo Grenade Launcher. Coming along with him are an entire division of Armored Infantry Suits that will assist in sweeping through the battlefield! Base Stats HP: 3000/3000 SP: 0/0 MP: 1500/1500 Cost: 1,000 credits and 20 Chaos Energy Abilities Z1SD Support Drone: The Z1SD Support Drone is a robotic drone controlled by Adex that is moderately armored/shielded. They are used to heal up Adex and provide him with a mobile shield. Heals 5 HP and grants 20 SP per drone, only four at a time can be deployed (without upgrades), while drones have 500 HP and SP. Costs 100 credits, +50 per existing drone. Z1AD Attack Drone: The Z1AD Attack Drone is a robotic drone controlled by Adex that is lightly armored but heavily shielded. They are used to provide additional support for Adex with 5mm armor piercing miniguns and electromagnetic missile launchers. Only two can be deployed (without upgrades), while drones have 250 HP and 750 SP. Costs 200 credits, +100 per existing drone. Teleportation: Only used when Dark Sentrium is active. When used, it transports Adex from one location to another in an instant. Has a limited radius that Adex can teleport to and from. Two uses until 1 minute cooldown period. Able to be used in both TPS and RTS mode. Special Unit: Armored Infantry Suit Zarvokian infantry outfitted with advanced armored suits, these infantry units march onto the battlefield with a variety of weapons at their disposal, able to take down infantry and vehicle alike with their strength! Armed with C-T17 Plasma Rifles by default. Squad Capacity: 3 Army Cap: 5 HP: 2000/2000 per squad member, 6000/6000 maximum SP: 500/500 per squad member, 1500/1500 maximum MP: 1000/1000 Cost: 750 credits and 10 Chaos Energy. Upgrades Commander (Base Upgrades) Speedy Trial: Increases Adex's movement speed by 75%. Costs 250 credits. Influential Morals: Gives all existing units on the battlefield +25% max health and morale only if Adex is deployed. Costs 750 credits. Sentrium Heritages: Allows Adex to go into Dark Sentrium when he's only at 10% morale or 50% health. When in Dark Sentrium, damage increases dramatically and all weapons (excluding drones) are replaced with dark energy attacks. Costs 1,200 credits and 50 Chaos Energy. Modified C-T34 Plasma Shotgun Force Compensation: Improves recoil to allow for better accuracy. Costs 200 credits. Intensified Plasma: Increases damage per shot. Costs 500 credits. Double Trouble: Allows Adex to dual-wield C-T34s. Increases overall damage, but decreases accuracy. Costs 850 credits. Modified Bemavo Grenade Launcher Relentless Barrage: Increases ammo capacity by 5 and max ammo by 15. Costs 400 credits. Raging Inferno: Increases damage done by napalm grenades by 100%. Costs 750 credits. Electromagnetic Improvements: Grenades have a 75% chance to disable vehicles upon a successful hit. Costs 1,000 credits. Zarvok A1 Drone Platform Expanded Hangars: Allows two more Z1SDs and one Z1AD to be deployed. Costs 300 credits. Manual Operation: Gives player manual control of a Z1AD Attack Drone when desired. Costs 500 credits. Advanced Armament: Replaces the Z1AD's 5mm miniguns and EMP missiles with a plasma ray cannon and two railguns - increases accuracy and damage, decreases rate of fire. Costs 1,500 and 50 Chaos Energy. Armored Infantry Suit '' Vehicular Manslaughter: Gives one of the squad members a Sermabin EMP Launcher - increased damage against vehicles. Costs 1,000 credits and 100 Chaos Energy. Shield Layering: Grants +500 max shield points to all squad members. Costs 1,500 credits and 170 Chaos Energy. Armed and Armored: Replaces C-T17 Plasma Rifles with C-T59 Plasma Rifles and gives the infantry suits more armor - increases damage and grants +500 health. Costs 2,000 credits and 250 Chaos Energy. '''Quotes' When produced: "Faction Leader deployed." When selected: "Adex here." "Need something?" "...Hm?" When ordered to move: "I'm on my way" "Sure, I'll get there." When ordered to attack: "They should've surrendered." "Neutralizing targets." When under fire and selected: "I'm in the middle of something here!" "What!? Can't you see I'm busy?!" When morale breaks: "There's too many to handle!" "They saw through our plan!" When ordered to take a Tactical Point: "A vital location, it seems" "This might help turn the tide..." Random quotes (quotes that are said out of random): "...Wonder how Amadeus is doing" "I might need some relaxation when this is over..." "...I hope Nora isn't worried sick." Joshua Sentrium Burns TBA Jayden Sarah Burns (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Marilyn Bagley Regis (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Fireteam Burns: Joshua/Jayden/Marilyn Command Squad (Campaign Exclusive) Fireteam Burns is a special forces unit consisting of Joshua Sentrium Burns, Jayden Sarah Burns, and Marilyn Bagley Regis, the three bringing their abilities and weaponry with them onto the battlefield to show that they are the very best when their might is together. The command squad does not consist of a special unit. Base Stats HP: 950/950 (Joshua), 1050/1250 (Jayden), 1000/1000 (Marilyn) SP: 550/550 (Joshua) 550/550 (Jayden), 0/0 (Marilyn) MP: 1250/1250 (Joshua), 950/950 (Jayden), 800/800 (Marilyn) Cost: 1250 credits and 10 Chaos Energy Abilities Deploy Barricade: TBA Deploy Healing Station: TBA Chaos Shield Burst: TBA Stun Shots: TBA Upgrades Strength of Burns: TBA Hasty Deployment: TBA Enraged Bonds: TBA Quotes When produced: "Fireteam Burns deployed" - Joshua "Fireteam Burns at the ready!" - Jayden "F... Fireteam Burns out on the battle" - Marilyn When selected: from individual characters When ordered to move: from individual characters When ordered to attack: from individual characters When under fire and selected: from individual characters When morale breaks: from individual characters When ordered to take a Tactical Point: from individual characters Random quotes: N/A General Wade Lester TBA Nora Greene TBA Commander Madison Sedvor TBA Faction Specials Keter Var Empire Infantry Keterian Conscript Keterian Anti-Armor Unit Keterian Medic Keterian Sniper Keterian Armored Specialist Land Vehicles K-53 Jeep K-14 Supply Truck K-21 Mobile AA K-44 Medium Artillery K-32 Main Battle Tank K-36 Missile Launcher Aircraft K-98 Scout Helicopter K-61 Transport Helicopter K-97 Attack Helicopter K-41 Fighter-Bomber K-85 Dropship K-75 Gunship Aerostats Bombardment Assault Frigate Cassandra Frontline Destroyer Alexander Attack Cruiser Hellhound Battleship Structures Commanders Advisto Metronia (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Alexander Jefferson Burke TBA Randa Nicola Gwendolyn TBA Larhonda Rosado Schmidt TBA Romar Schroeder Schmidt (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Faction Specials Republic of Acorn/Ixis Resurgence Infantry Land Vehicles Aircraft Aerostats Structures Commanders Ixis Naugus TBA Elias Acorn "Agent King" TBA Harvey Who (Skirmish Exclusive) TBA Amadeus Prower TBA Shard the Metal Sonic "Agent Jack" TBA Base Stats TBA Abilities TBA Special Unit: Metal Sonic Trooper TBA Upgrades TBA Quotes TBA Nicole the Holo-Lynx TBA Team Sonic: Sonic/Tails/Knuckles Command Squad TBA Team Freedom: Rotor/Cream/Big Command Squad TBA Faction Specials Guardian Unit of Nations Infantry G.U.N Foot Soldier G.U.N Rocketeer G.U.N Pathfinder G.U.N Field Medic Land Vehicles Aircraft Aerostats Structures Commanders Abraham Tower TBA Hope Kintobor TBA Basic Stats TBA Abilities TBA Special Unit: G.U.N Exosuit TBA Upgrades TBA Quotes TBA Team Dark: Shadow the Hedgehog/Rouge the Bat/E-123 Omega Command Squad TBA Daniel Murer TBA Amanda Tower TBA Captain Andrews TBA Basic Stats TBA Abilities TBA Special Unit: Troupe Specialist TBA Upgrades TBA Quotes TBA Oliver Kirk TBA Faction Specials Eggman Empire Infantry SWATbot Egg Rocketeer Egg Gunner Land Vehicles Cameron Egg Cannon Aircraft Aerostats Structures Commanders Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik The ingenious and cunning evil scientist and leader of the Eggman Empire, Dr. Eggman comes into the battlefield, bent on seeing his efforts of world domination himself in his flying Egg Mobile. He isn't alone however, as a swarming army of Egg Pawns come crashing down on his enemies, who are hopeless to stop him! Basic Stats HP: 4550/4550 SP: 0/0 MP: 2000/2000 Cost: 1150 credits and 15 Chaos Energy Abilities Special Unit: Egg Pawn Upgrades Quotes Metal Sonic v3.8 TBA Cassia/Clove Pronghorn TBA Lord Mordred Hood TBA Julian Snively Robotnik (Skirmish Exclusive) TBA Beauregard Rabbot (Campaign Exclusive) TBA Conquering Storm TBA Grandmaster Lien-Da her replaces some of the Eggman Empire's units, while no Special Unit is provided The grandmaster of the infamous Albion Dark Egg Legion chapter, Lien-Da moves in to the battlefield to play the game of war, using her cybernetic enhancements to literally whip the enemy into pieces. As a grandmaster of the D.E.L, she of course doesn't command the typical Egg Army... she's bringing in her entire chapter to deal with the hostile force! Basic Stats Abilities Upgrades Quotes = Dark Egg Legion Units = Faction Specials Black Arms Infantry Land Vehicles Aircraft Aerostats Structures Commanders Black Doom TBA Black Death (Skirmish Exclusive) TBA Eclipse the Darkling TBA Alpha Black Oak (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Alpha Black Assassin (Skirmish/Multiplayer Exclusive) TBA Faction Specials Xorda TBA Quotes between Allied Commanders TBA Campaign The campaign will feature four separate campaigns, each only playable as the Zarvok Federations, but each mission allowing you to control a different commander and pitting you in different time periods. Defense of Makalov (Tutorial Mission) Commander: Joshua Sentrium Burns, Commander Madison Sedvor Player Main Objective: Defend the Zarvokian colony of Makalov from the Keter Var Empire's invasion Mission/Storyline TBA Invasion of Laysomania Commander: General Wade Lester, Adex Zarvok Burns Player Main Objective: Take the resource-rich planet of Laysomania from the Keter Var Empire for the Federations. Missions/Storyline TBA Black Arms - Mobius Conflict Commander: Joshua Sentrium Burns/Jayden Sarah Burns/Marilyn Bagley Regis (Command Squad) Player can directly control one of the listed characters Main Objective: Drive out the Black Arms and it's leader: Black Doom from the planet Mobius, and assist your partners in the coalition; keep your eyes on the Eggman Empire. Missions/Storyline TBA Battle of Argentium Commander: Commander Madison Sedvor, General Wade Lester Player Main Objective: Defeat the Xorda, Black Arms, and Keter Var Empire in the battle of the Wheel World; ensure the survival of the Bems and the Argentium High Command. Missions/Storyline TBA The Naugus Uprising Commander: Adex Zarvok Burns, Nora Greene Player Main Objective: Prevent Ixis Naugus from taking over the Republic of Acorn and it's territories/residents; save the Council from Ixis' magic-influenced troops. Missions/Storyline TBA Achievements (Steam) If you were to be playing the game on Steam, then you will be awarded for certain accomplishments that you achieve in the game. MTBA Soundtrack There are none thus far. Trivia # Zarvok Federations: Warmarch is an inspiration of Supreme Commander, the Command and Conquer franchise, Halo Wars, Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (and it's associated expansions), and Ryse: Son of Rome. # ??? Gallery Want to make art on this page, and share it to the community? Here ya go o3o